


Girls Like Girls

by Novamore



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Erza is obviously amused, Erza x Mirajane, ErzaJane, F/F, Lesbian Character, Mira is secretly annoyed, Mirza, first fanfic, model mira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novamore/pseuds/Novamore
Summary: Inspired by the song 'Girls Like Girls' by Hayley Kiyoko.As a well known model for Sorcerer’s Weekly, everyone is used to fan boys coming to the guild hoping to win Mira's heart. Mira tries to let them down gently, but having her amused girlfriend nearby always complicates things.





	Girls Like Girls

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of actual fanfiction so I'm really excited and nervous to publish it! I hope you enjoy It.

Erza leaned back against the guild wall with a smirk. Years ago, the scene in front of her would have drawn up feelings of frustration and jealously but now, it only filled her with amusement. It was an occurring one, after all. It started out simple enough. A guy would come to the guild looking for “magic advice” or to offer them a job only to “miraculously” run into the one and only Mirajane Strauss. They would fluster and stutter through asking for her autograph, which Magnolia’s sweetheart would never refuse, and wait at the bar until she finished whatever task she was doing. They would use that time to refocus and psych themselves up so by the time Mira returned to them, they were completely over confident and cocky. She’d sign their magazine (never questioning why they brought the magazine with them if they were only there for official purposes) while they flirted with her endlessly. Mira would play the role of a humble supermodel and acted like she didn’t notice the way they tried to sling an arm around her waist or smell her hair. The boys would get more flustered and desperate as time went on leading them to make some more…direct remarks. The most common ones were about Mira’s appearance and how lucky her boyfriend must be to be able to spend the night with her. Mira would laugh and hand them their signed item. The guy would try to touch her hand, Mira wouldn’t them. She’d wish them a good day causing the man to panic and blurt out questions.

They’d ask if she had a boyfriend.

She’d say no.

They’d ask her on a date.

Mira would smile sweetly and shake her head while responding,

“Sorry, I don’t date fans. It’s against company policies.” Erza heard Mira tell the boy holding onto her arm. His face fell as he raced to try and change her mind.

“But, I’m not just any fan. I’m your biggest fan! I loved you forever Mirajane!”

‘They all say that’ Erza thought to herself. Mira gently removed his hand off her arm. 

“Sorry but rules are rules. If you’re still looking for Master, I’d be happy to go get him for you.”

“No that’s okay…” the boy muttered lowly. “Are you sure I can’t say anything to convince you otherwise? I’m a really nice guy, I swear. I’m not a creep like some of your other fanboys must be. If you went on a date with me, you’d see that.”

Erza let a chuckle slip from her lips as she pushed herself off the wall and walked towards the bar. The guy turned to look at her, but Mira kept her gaze locked on him. “I’m really sorry. Is there anything else I could help you with?”

The boy’s shoulders dropped. “No, thanks for the autograph.” He made his way to the door before suddenly stopping. 

“Wait Mirajane!” He yelled before racing back to the bar. 

Erza heard Mira’s sigh before she could fully repress it. “Yes?”

The boy slammed a flyer onto the table. “Are you going to this festival?!” 

Erza sat at a barstool and glanced at the familiar paper. It was a flyer for the lights festival happening in 2 weeks. “Did you take that off the guild wall?” She purposely let her voice come out a bit deeper. Gray and Natsu always said she sounded more menacing when she lowered her voice. 

“Um…yes…sorry” He muttered lowering his gaze.

Mira gave her a warning glare before focusing back on the boy. “Why yes I am. Why do you ask?”

He perked up. “Well because I’m going there too! And if we’re both going there alone, then why not go together!”  
Mira gave the kid another one of her rejection softening smiles before turning around and fixing a drink. “Thanks for the offer, but I’m not going alone. I already have a date.”

The boy went from perky to depressed by the time she finished her sentence. “So, you do have a boyfriend then.”

“I have a date” she corrected. “And my date doesn’t like crowds, so we’ll mostly be in the secluded parts of the festival. I doubt we would run into you.”

He frowned. “You know Mirajane, it almost sounds like this guy is trying to hide you and keep you all to himself. Going to the quiet parts of the festival is probably his way of keeping you away from your adoring fans and loving public. You shouldn’t go out with someone like that. If you were my girl I’d show you off to everybody. Everyone would know that we were together while this guy wouldn’t let you tell Sorcerer’s Weekly that you are dating.”

The usually noisy guild fell silent and all eyes turned towards the bar. Some looked worried (mainly Lucy and Lisanna) while most looked on eager and expectantly. Erza couldn’t help but let a few chuckles escaped her lips. Most people would find her amusement with these types of situations strange, but Erza couldn’t help herself. Watching the now sweet Mirajane turn into the she devil Erza knew as a child was always made her day. The boy looked around awkwardly before shouting at Erza. 

“Hey! What’s so funny! I’m completely serious! This guy is taking advantage of Mirajane and you guys are being terrible guildmates by letting him-”

“Stop.” Mira ordered. She crossed her arms and glared at the boy. Even though she was shorter than him, that glare was enough to make her seem like the largest person in the room. “Just stop. You are really confused on some matters. First off, it was my decision to avoid people whenever we go out because I don’t anything to interrupt my time with my girlfriend-”

“Girlfriend?!” He shouted surprise. 

“Hey, it’s my turn to talk now. Wait until I’m finished then you may procced.” The growl in her voice quickly quieted any future outbursts.

“She’s using the mom voice on him” Cana muttered next to her. It was true. Gone was ‘Magnolia’s sweetheart’ Mirajane and out came the she devil. Erza loved it. Her girlfriend was beautiful when she lost control. Erza just hoped she didn’t go into her satan soul form this time. 

“Now as I was saying, it was also my decision for Sorcerer’s Weekly to keep my relationship out of the papers because I don’t want people like you to harass us on every detail of our relationship. What goes onto between me and her is between us. No one else. I don’t need relationship advice from you. Don’t pretend to know anything but her. Our relationship already has everything it needs. And you and I would never happen because I don’t like boys.” Mira took a few steps back before giving another false smile. “Now feel free to leave my guildhall before the other side of me takeovers. You asked about my transformations before, right? I’d love to show you one.”

The guy nodded before quickly running out of the front door. Mira sighed before collapsing into the nearest barstool. “Something funny dear?” She muttered sarcastically.

“Why yes dear” Erza fired right back “I just watched my girlfriend get hit on for an hour until the guy finally realized she was gay.”

“It’s not funny Erza!”

“It’s hilarious! That’s the third guy to come in here today. I can only imagine how many more will pop in before the festival starts.” Mira groaned. “And for someone who doesn’t want them to know that we’re dating you sure do call me your girlfriend a lot.”

“I don’t think he would have gotten the hint if I didn’t. Maybe next time I should try kissing you in front of the next person to ask me out. That should get the point across.”

Erza smirked. “You’re cold Mirajane. Most people would start crying if they knew their supermodel girlfriend was taken and swung the other way.”

“I’m nobody’s girlfriend expect yours Erza” she whispered before leaning over and kissing her. “And maybe it’s time for the rest of the world to know that.”


End file.
